Hunting The Wolf
by lrdhollow
Summary: Neit soon finds herself prey to a hunter that wants to change history for the sake of his inherited name. As she stands in his sights, he soon reflects on the week he has been here and how she felt betrayed by him at the end. Rated M as a precaution
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything from the anime unless I made it up

* * *

Chapter 1

The Hunt Begins

A women in a uniform of blue, white, and gold running through the darkened streets of Musashi with chains circling around her, shielding her from what seems to be bullets of ether coming from what at first seems in every direction but she knew that there is only one attacker. She can smell his scent from somewhere near by with the attacks becoming more and more frequent only to be in shock as to see that the scent is coming from the Blue Thunder with it's door left open. She says with worried expression on her face, "My King".

The inside was quiet until a male voice said, "Don't worry, the Chancellor and Viceroy aren't here tonight but this place alone can serve as a trap for prey".

"Why are you doing this?" she demanded, "Your a transfer student to Ariadust Academy, were in the same class, and we even fought together" the café's lights soon came on revealing himself; he was roughly five foot six, dark hair with the eyes to match, wearing a Far East uniform with a strange rifle in his hands.

He answered, "because we will soon have to reenact the Battle of Sekigahara and I plan to change history" confused by what he meant by changing history she asked, "Why?"

He aimed his rifle at her as he said, "For the sake of my inherited name, Ishida Mitsunari!"

"Is that all?" a voice came from behind her to see Toori, naked with a virtual censor placed right in front of his crotch as he continued, "Well I can't let you do that. Ya see, Nate means alot to me and the rest of my friends so...will you surrender and forget about this".

"Forget" the man said as he continued, "I won't forget this damned name that I never wanted to begin with or the fate that is in store for it and myself. If I can't get rid of that name than I just have to make it so that battle falls into my favor" he pulls the trigger...

**Flashback one week**** earlier**

"Another transfer student" Neit said in a surprised before Masazumi answered, "He transferred here from a smaller high school in the Far East and he'll be assigned to our class" They went to their class room to see that everyone was there, even Toori, as Makiko was about to introduce the new student. He stood up in front of the class as he introduced himself as, "Ishida Sakichi".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Hunter's Skill

He pulls the trigger but his rifle starts to shake for a reason unknown to everyone except Sakichi who had moments he had with Neit within the last week began to flash before his eyes with the last memory being the day before the hunt began with him calling her, "His Little Wolf". Tears poured from his eyes when he lowered his rifle as he said, "The hunt...it...it shouldn't end like this; not for you or for me. You're just someone that I never expected to be at the other end of this rifle nor should you be involved with me and my goals but you still became my prey in my pursuit" he managed to stop crying and put a small smile on his face as he continued, "Remember what I told you, my Little Wolf". He jumps through a nearby window to flee from the area. She wanted to follow but Toori put his hand on her shoulder and said, "You should get some rest Neit. It's like something Sakichi would said, there is always another day for the hunt"

She wanted nothing more then to follow him but understanding what Toori said she nodded her head and said, "Very well my king" but she still looked back wondering if there was a way so he wouldn't have to do this.

**Flashback five days earlier**

Musashi was docked at a temporary station for minor maintenance both today and the previous day. With the maintenance done the only thing keeping them from taking off was that Sakichi didn't return to Musashi after he left for the wilderness. Toori decided that Neit and Tenzou should look for him so they left with Neit using her scent to smell while Tenzou looked for him from the trees. Three hours past and they've returned with Neit having a look on her face that screamed embarrassing moment, Sakichi feeling satisfied about the game he hunted along with the animal skins he was carrying in his arms , and Tenzo carrying a large bag on his back containing skinned animals while looking a little strained. Tenzou asked in a stressed tone "Sir Sakichi, why did you have to hunt this many?"

"Just be glad there wasn't much game in the area, I would've gotten three times what your carrying in meat with the time I had"

The eyes on his hat grew big in shock as he said, "th-th-three the load".

He nodded his head "Judge, I was the only one old enough to hunt in my town before starting high school so I was used to hunting so much game at once. I could've gotten more with my rifle but that would ruin the skin".

That's when they heard another voice say, "And that costs money". The looked ahead of them to see Shiro and the others waiting for them to return before they took off.

* * *

**A/N: Why do you have to use an older form of speech Tenzou especially since that hat is the only way I could describe face as o_o? It makes it harder for someone like me to get your lines right and if I got them wrong then I start to feel bad.**

Hope you enjoy this chapter and hope to hear what you guys think.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Hunter's Mission

Sakichi hid himself in the trees along remorse way trying to sleep until it was the early hours in morning. He couldn't stop thinking about how Neit might feel about what has transpired and how he thought she would feel about being betrayed like this throughout the night in his dreams. Several answers went into his mind as he begins to wonder how the others would feel about what he has done to her and how much it must have hurt her as it did himself. His train of thought was interrupted when he heard an all to familiar voice say, "So this is where you've been hiding out Sakichi".

He got down from the tree he was resting in to see that it was Neit before saying, "I guess its time to end this. I'll give you a ten minute head start and then the hunt is on".She nodded her head in agreement and headed off towards Musashi's industrial district hoping that it will force Sakichi to not rely on his rifle's abilities.

After ten minutes have passed and he begun followed her footprints until they stopped at the heart of the district. He took a quick look around before he said, "She decided to use her chains to get around after getting here" he took a deep breath before he continued, "And to think, this is what it comes down to after all this, The Hunter and The Wolf. I just hope this doesn't end with me falling into a ravine but if it doesn't mean she has to..." he shook his head trying to focus before he finished, "I mustn't think like this. If I give in to these feelings then I might as well surrender to the Testament Union and I refuse to be their prey. I have to do this to change history, my faith, and prove to the world that we do not need the Testament Union or their book in our lives. _All I have to do is weaken the pack and then the rest will take care of itself, but...why does have... no...NO, I'll just make it quick and painless so she doesn't have to suffer_". He tightened his grip on the rifle as he continued to walk through the district searching for Neit with his personal mission in mind.

He kept going on until he reached a crossroad in the district when he quickly turned around to block Neit's chains from hitting him from.

* * *

*Sigh* sooner or later I have to at least give a name for that rifle. But until then enjoy the new chapter, leave your thoughts and reviews, and hopefully see you next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Passion on The Hunting Ground

He used his rifle to stop the chains but they soon retreated back to her. He then followed them back to the rooftops where he was face to face with her and he said, "Not bad, you could pass as a hunter if it wasn't for my contract"

"I'm one of Musashi's knights not a hunter"

"And yet you use your cunning when you don't have the pack to help you, Little Wolf"

Neit wanted nothing more than to have all of this stop, but something kept telling her to find another way. So she started to cry as she asked,"Just tell me...Why...Why does it have to be like this? You didn't have to do this. WE didn't have to end up like this. Does having Mitsunari as your inherited name give you the right to do all of this? You think your trying to change history but the truth is that all your doing is repeating it; the conflict between Ieyasu and Mitsunari, friends becoming enemies, and..." she began crying even more, "And now, we have to hunt each other like..."

"Neit...If I could do this without hurting you, If I could change history and my fate without having to hurt you, I would do it without regret but..."he just couldn't see her cry like this so he changed the subject, "if you were somehow able to catch me then... I'll accept whatever happens to me" her face went from sadness to shock as the thought that he would do something like this was almost to good to be true but her train of thought was interrupted as he continued, "However, you are the prey that I would give anything to hunt. And don't forget what my rifle can do".

She wiped away the remaining tears as she said, "I won't...Sakichi". He raised his rifle once more ready to fire so the hunt can continue but he aimed a cloud he saw to her right and fired an ether infused bullet. It began to change its path almost instantly to where it would hit Neit only for one of her chains to block it on its own. She soon ran using the layout of the district to give him a disadvantage.

His expression slowly changed into a tense one as he said knowing she would still hear him, "If you want me to end my mission against history then...you'll have to catch me as your prey" a screen appeared at the end of the barrel while others appeared in other parts of the residential and industrial district as he said, "Be true Hantā no ketsui!"

**Flashback: Four Days**** ago**

It has been four days since he was first introduced to the others at the academy. He was sitting under a tree at Remorse Way working on his rifle when Masazumi approached him and said, "So this is where you've been".

Still focusing on what he was doing he asked "Is there something I can help you with? If not then please let me finish, a hunter must always take good care of his tools and I prefer to do so in peace".

"Care to explain why Neit has been acting the way she was during the past few days? I know it has something to do with her and your little hunt but she won't say anything and neither would Tenzou."

Bringing up Neit alone stopped what he was doing so he took a deep breath and said, "I had a more...unique snare trap in place and she got caught in it".

In a more demanding voice she asked, "Unique how?" Despite the blush of embarrassment he had on his face he explained that designed it to were it could catch any elk that were in the area by having its hind legs bound to the ground while its front legs were raised to a strong tree branch above by a second snare and that Neit ended up triggering both parts of the trap.

Her expression was awkward by the thought of Neit bound like she was a character in one of Toori's erotic games but decided that it was the best she would get and decided to leave, but he stopped and said with a darker blush on his face, "Masazumi...if you were to run into Neit could you tell her that I want to uh see-her. I mean that I want to apologize about what happened in person".

She couldn't help but grin as she said, "I'll be sure to tell her when I have a chance"

* * *

*sigh* Online translators can be a pain in the ass, then again I managed got name for Sakichi's rifle but its not as cool as Tonbokiri. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and leave you thoughts, comments, points of correction, and/or any other form of feedback in the review box below.


End file.
